


High on You

by Lina_Love



Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs as coping mechanisms, Just take the smut and roll with it, M/M, Sexy Times, Tord gives yuu a blowjob, Unrequited love kind of, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: A one off.Red Leader gives a blow job.  Some angst and past Tord/Tom.Feelings and quite frankly depression sex.
Relationships: Tord/Yuu
Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	High on You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an urge. Not to be taken too seriously. It's just bjs.

Ｈｉｇｈ ｏｎ Ｙｏｕ ;  
Ｔｏｒｄ／Ｙｕｕ

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬.

Facing reality was a harsh wake up call to the soon to be dictator. Any sort of deeper relationship he had tried to build up had been easily smashed down due to his own neglect and impulsivity.

Blue hoodies and cozy nights were buried in the past, but the odd longing for human contact and affection had him searching for it in any place he could find it.

Anyone crazy enough to get involved with him. Anyone 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 enough to drive into the eye of the storm that was Tord. 

For as long as he could, the esteemed Red Leader pushed such urges away. Threw himself into his work. It easily became the most important thing in his life. 

There was no reason to complicate things with one night stands or God forbid something more meaningful.

Or, at least, that's what he continued to tell himself, day in and day out. But denial could only go so far, even in a deranged and disorganized mind.

He couldn't deny the lingering gaze on his form from a dull recruit.

Yuu, if his memory serves correctly.

Those longing stares turned to innocent contact. Nothing solid enough for the Leader to call him out on.

Then it turned to talks. To jokes. To making the Red Leader laugh, full bodily, grinning ear to ear.

And from those seeds sprouted a connection that was full of genuine fondness from the unexpecting soldier.

With affection, as he had learned as a harsh truth, came arousal. Sexual tension. A need to connect on a deeper level.

A need to relieve this gnawing feeling of guilt and longing. To be needed and wanted on a physical level by another human being.

Just to forget for one night that he hadn't thrown away what was most important to him. To forget the smell of vodka, the angry quips and the sound of low moans drawn out by his touch alone.

Just to forget everything he regretted.

It was how he ended up alone in his office, finger pressed against an intercom.

His voice filled the halls, every soldier on base hearing his words.

" 𝘠𝘶𝘶. 𝘔𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘐𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘔𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳. "

He could hear the hushed whispers in the halls outside his door. The taunts and whistles directed at the small blond as he made his way through the compound.

It was like high school. How could so many grown men be so childish?

The door opened and closed, and the soldier in question stood before him.

Someone who made him feel at least a little bit of something.

The Leader made a vague motion with a flesh limb for the recruit to approach him. Once the man had settled by his side, the young criminal moved his hands out to grip slender hips.

A sharp intake of breath from the soldier in question, and Tord's movements paused.

A single eye, grey and shimmering, peered up to the blond from his chair.

"If you don't want this, tell me now. And nothing will come of it."

The moment of silence as his words hung in the air was heavy and suffocating. Awaiting an answer that it seemed Yuu didn't have himself.

But before Tord could call this whole thing off in a wave of doubt, he received a curt nod in response.

Consent. Knowing that they both wanted to do this, if even for a split moment. Even if they never did this again.

It was to feed into the most primal of urges.

Slowly, Tord rose from his chair, and removed his touch. He had a pretty good idea of how he wanted this to go, and he knew he held the power here.

". . . Here's what's going to happen. You're going to sit there. And I'm going to make you feel like you just entered Heaven. 

Then, if you want to leave, you may. Or if you want, you may return the favor.

If you feel uncomfortable or want to stop at any time, the safe word is pineapple. I expect you to use it if you must."

The Red Leader got another nod in response as Yuu lowered himself to sit down. He wanted this, his mind supplied.

To fully submit and show his commitment to his leader. To prove himself. To prove he was worthy of such affections.

To be cared for and praised by this God of a man.

Gracelessly, the Leader fell to his knees, pushing his chair back so he could settle comfortably on bright red carpeting. Enough space between his desk to avoid hitting his head on the mahogany by accident.

Hands, one made of flesh and the other of metal, settled to rest on toned thighs. Damn. The training really did pay off.

". . . I need to hear you say you want this. And to hear you say the safeword."

He may be a brutal dictator, he may have caused hundreds of deaths, but he would never take a lover by force. That was a horrendous crime that would never be tolerated within his ranks or in the new world he was working so hard to build.

He blinked up at the other, expectant of his consent once more.

"I want this. I will say pineapple if I want to tap out. I want to do this, please--"

Yuu's voice was sure and steady despite his seemingly shy and small composure. Who would have thought that he was as gifted in creating façades as his esteemed leader?

That, however, was the last thing Tord needed to hear before he pulled down the garrish blue of the bottom half on his uniform, revealing pale flesh and unmarked skin. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

His fingers were gentle as he teased around the sensitive area, finding an odd joy in the way his skin jumped and trembled beneath his touch. So sensitive.

So alluring.

Had he not been waiting for so long, he'd drag this out. Test his patience and stamina. See how long it took to make him break.

But at this moment, he had no patience to drag this out.

The side of his head leaned to rest on his inner thigh, continuing to caress and worship the skin found there. His flesh hand moved slowly, hesitating for just a moment before he gripped the man's length, simultaneously biting down on his inner thigh.

The response was immediate, a hissing intake of breath and a small amount of squirming. His mouth stayed latched to the area, sucking on the flesh to create a bruise. Marking his claim.

His hand moved slowly, up and down as his mouth opened once more, releasing a mouthful of flesh. He admired the bruise forming as he continued to work the man over, coaxing his dick to full hardness.

The more he continued his onslaught, the more reaction he was gifted with. Soft pants, little groans as he swipes his thumb over his tip, drawing out and spreading precum lazily.

There was an air of detachment in his method, but he was undeniably affected by the small noises Yuu tried to keep to himself.

This teasing hand job lasted for some time, slow and methodical. A torturous pace that would never be enough to get off to.

He finally took mercy on him when Yuu began to squirm under his touch.

Satisfied with this, the Leader moved forward. He gave no warning as a pink tongue came out to lick away the precum that had formed, humming low in his throat as if it were a delicacy.

Teasing kitten licks only went on for a few minutes before he moved on, lips wrapping around Yuu's cock, swallowing him down with a pace that was jarring and quick compared to the treatment of everything else.

A shocked whimper was drawn from the smaller man as Tord took him to the back of his throat, pulling back and quickly finding a rhythm.

Brutal and skilled, his tongue swirling around to help the process move along.

To watch the way Yuu's face contorted in pleasure. To watch the way he gripped the arms of his chair, knuckles turning white. 

The length of Tord's teasing had him building up to an orgasm fairly quickly.

Hips began to rock forward into the warm and inviting heat, and the Leader allowed this, rolling with the punches as his soldier sought out his own pleasure.

It became too much with an especially hard suck. No warning to either party as an orgasm ripped through Yuu.

The release coated Tord's tongue in a frankly unappealing warm liquid, and he drew back, reaching blindly behind him to grab a mug, spitting the contents of his mouth into the cup.

Instantly, Yuu's attention was drawn to the tent in Tord's pants. The Leader followed his gaze, simply raising a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this myself. Patryck called for you about ten minutes ago. I'd hurry to the docks.

. . Let's keep this between us."

Tord tucked the man back into his boxers, zipping his pants back up before he raised to his feet once more.

He saw Yuu's mouth open, a complaint or concern obviously on his mind. Before he could get a word out, Tord and raised a hand to silence him.

"You can service me later. Right now, I need you out there with them. Do try and keep up."

Once more, he was met with silence, simply a nod to show an understanding of his orders before he left the office, a feeling of being needed filling him with a warmth that he could quickly grow addicted to.

And left alone with his own devices, without a distraction once more, Tord found himself falling back into memories and back into a hollow sorrow.

Hopefully the next round would work to silence the turmoil in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated 👉👈🥺


End file.
